insidefandomcom-20200222-history
The Protagonist
The protagonist (or "The Boy") is the unnamed red-shirted child that the player controls in INSIDE. Appearance The protagonist has short black hair, and he wears a red long-sleeved shirt, with the left sleeve rolled up to its elbow, black pants, and shoes. His face lacks many features and is simply a smoothed-out, lightly bumped surface, a characteristic shared by almost all characters within the game. Due to the prevalent monochromatic environment, the protagonist's appearance is unclear most of the time; however, his red shirt is almost always distinctly visible. Personality The protagonist is shown to be brave, intelligent and quick witted. His bravery is shown at almost every moment in the game whether it be running from soldiers with guns to avoiding taser machines. He is very intelligent and is able to solve difficult puzzles and outsmart his pursuers. He is very independent and across the entire game, the only time any living thing willingly helps him is when one of the Long-Haired Creatures revives him and when the albinos help him (without the mind control helmet, although they could still be mind-controlled). Main Story The protagonist is first seen navigating through the forest and witnessing people dressed in black transporting individuals in the back of a truck. Eventually, the people will give chase, shooting tranquilizers and sending dogs. The boy escapes when he jumps into a large lake and proceeds to the farmland. Here, he comes into contact with mind control technology for the first time. After that, he manages to survive the taser machine of the marching albino line and enters the facility in which he uncovers the dark truth surrounding the experiments. Alternate Ending If the protagonist enters the bunker in the cornfield and unlocks the circular door, he can enter a room with a mind control helmet hooked up to a group of computers. There's also a plug on the wall. If the protagonist unplugs it, then the power first goes out, before the protagonist enters a limping state similar to that of a mind-controlled person, before the screen fades to black. The meaning is not entirely known, although many guess that this represents the protagonist being freed from the player's control. Powers and Abilities *'Vehicle intuition: '''Despite his young age, the protagonist can somehow drive and operate machinery with ease, including a submersible. *'Above average physical ability: The Protagonist is shown to possess incredible running, climbing, swimming & swinging ability. He displays these skills throughout the game. *Stealth: The Protagonist is seemingly able to avoid guards and workers who are often very close to him. He is able to sneak through environments with very rough terrain without making much noise at all. Towards the end of the game, the Protagonist acquires a special device from one of the Long-haired creatures, granting him the following skills: *'''Mind Control: Initially needing special helmets to control the actions of others, the device allows the protagonist to do so without one. *'Underwater Breathing:' The device also allows the protagonist to swim underwater indefinitely. Gallery Insideprotagonisthiding.jpg AlbinosInvertedWater.jpg Userbox.png INSIDE.png Guards Shining a Light.png Cropped Photo of The Protagonist.png Dogs Chasing The Protagonist.png Long-Haired Creature (slightly-edited).png Long-Haired Creature.png The Protagonist in Light.png INSIDE 03.jpg INSIDE 02.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Trivia * The protagonist is about 8-14 years old * It is unknown what The Protagonist's goal/goals are, though it is suggested to free the Huddle * A youtube gamer named "Juutas" discovered a secret ending that the Boy is alive and is trying to get out of the Huddle, he doesn't know how he found the ending or what caused it. ** It is also unknown whether the boy manage to escape the Huddle's mass * Youtuber MatPat of the Game Theorists has nicknamed the boy "Jason" after one of his friends. Reference Category:Characters